The Island Campoine! Volume 1: Olympus Island(WIP)
by Saronin
Summary: The story of a Campione born on a fictional island in the Pacific Ocean and his struggle to save it. This story about an OC. Character takes you on his journey around the world. With Action Comedy and a little Romance on the side what's there to lose. Tons of OC. plus many memorable characters from the LN.(Will be added to properties as written.) Takes place between Vol. 4 and 5.
1. Table of Contents - Prologue

**The Island Campione!**

**Volume 1: Olympus Island**

* * *

**Table Of Contents**

**(1). | Table Of Contents + Prologue**

**(2). | Chapter 1: Maze Of The Underworld  
**

**(3). | Chapter 2: Fight Or** **Food**

**(4). | Chapter 3: Rock'n Milan(Conceptualized)**

* * *

**Prologue: OMHG Oh My [Heretic God]**

Strange how time passes, sometimes it slows down, sometimes it can pass by you, in the blink of an eye. Those were my thoughts, as I stared up at the monstrosity before me. As it started to devour time, all motion around me began to slow to a stop.

Hold up you're probably confused I should start from the beginning I think it all started when that klutz, Godou, don't care if he does fight [Heretic Gods], destroyed half of the remaining half of the Roman Colosseum, then later the sudden darkening of the sky, which he was involved in. After that Our Island began to shake.

My grandfather was an amazing sorcerer. He is by far the oldest and wisest amongst mortals. At the time, I was in training as a Mage to succeed him upon his death. He had a-lot to teach me, but at 184 we weren't sure ho much longer he had. He always said, I would be ready when his time came, but I was not so optimistic.

The shaking of the island worsened. Many of the residents moved away until only I my grandfather and a childhood friend Rain Shiyuki. She probably only stayed to torture me with her unnatural strength. One day, lightning from the sun began to strike the island's surface. My grandfather shut himself in his room for three days. When he emerged, he was holding two enchanted artifacts, a sward, and a dagger.

The three of us took the artifacts to the top of Little Olympus. When we reached the top grandfather recited an incantation in Greek

_"Oh mighty Sward Of The Heavens, bequeathed with divine power."_

_"May your divine light shine brilliantly, may you shine and capture the raging god."_

_"Let this divine prison take you, God Of Thunder, God of the heavens, Thor of Asgard, Zeus of Olympus."_

He thrust the sward into the ground. A bright light shot out of the hilt of the sward into the sun. One minute later a man descended from the exact spot where the ray of light pierced the sky. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and had a sward at his waist.

"So thy knowest both of ones sacred names, impressive. The knowledge thou hath shown is vast for a human. Using both of ones sacred names thy binding magic hath twice the power, but it shan't hold for long. What now human, thee cannot harm a god, thou art but a human. If thine foolishness is to great to believe this, then death is all that awaits thee. Repent and thy companions shall be spared"

Ignoring him my grandfather started to chant another incantation. This time it was one I knew I had heard and practiced it a thousand times.

_"Oh great Dagger Of Holy Light, whose divine power god himself hath bestowed."_

_"I ask the, grant me thy divine power, that I may not fa..."_

A Lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck my father.

"But thy binding spell is incomplete, for One is also a god ruling over Thunder Storms."

"My boy, you must say the incantation and kill him before he escapes."

He handed me the dagger, then I watched as the life drained from his eyes and his soul left his body. Standing up I began to chant the incantation.

_"Oh great Dagger Of Holy Light, whose divine power god himself hath bestowed."_

Lightning struck me. Rain cried my name.

"You must remain strong."

It burned, I could feel the electricity coursing through my body. The pain was unbearable, but I endured it and kept chanting.

_"I ask thee, grant me thy divine power, that I may not falter"_

_"I Beseech thee, grant me your power, that I may pierce the enemy before me."_

_"Grant me this power, this divine power, that I may purify their soul."_

Breaking free of the bolt of lightning I charged the trapped god and him stabbed the chest but was sent flying.

"Didst thou truly think a of this caliber couldest kill a god, foolish indeed."

Damn it. Had I messed up the spell or was I just not at a high enough level? No it was simple I was a man and he was a god.

Dizziness started to overcome me. I was about to pass out from the attack I had received earlier. Probably less than 1% of my full power yet it had killed grandfather and crippled me, Was it even possible to win against such power?

"No, I have to find a way, there must be a way."

At that moment a voice appeared in my head. This voice had no shape, or form. It could only be described as indescribable.

"There is a way. Use me. You can use me."

Drawing my attention away from the god before me. Laying on the ground not three feet to my left was a sword. It had an [Obsidian] blade and a wooden handle. The blade itself was fairly short only about a foot and a half long and the wooden handle had an inscription carved. 'Gyali tou o Nekrou' Glass of the Dead? It was then I noticed the chill coming from the blade almost as if it could freeze the world in it's entirety. [Obsidian] was a weapon used by primitive tribes in the very distant past. It is not known when [Obsidian] was first crafted into a weapon but it is a little known fact that [Obsidian] was used to make the first magic weaponry. This [Obsidian] sword on the other hand was a Divine Artifact and that chill was the embodiment of death.

Had it been there the whole time?

I picked up the Divine Sword Not daring to touch the [Obsidian] for it would mean instant death. Soon after touching the hilt I gained back all the strength I had lost and then some. It must have come from the Divine Sword.

"Still have some fight, know thy place."

Another bolt of electricity shot through my body. Enduring the pain probably due to the Divine sword's power I charged at him. Not knowing swordsmanship didn't matter, the Divine Sword had a mind of it's own. As long as my will never faltered, it would assist. That was what it told me. At the very last second before the sword ran him through he escaped the binding spell with such speed that was impossible to see, but not unscathed. His right side had been grazed before he could accelerate and escape. Black corruption spread out from the wound.

"Ah, all is clear now. Thou doth possess a Divine Sword of times long forgotten. Even to be able to wield such an artifact, thy will to fight must be tremendous. Sadly thy fate was sealed when that sword was attained by thee. Thine end is near, death, the only outcome."

The [Heretic God] best known as Zeus circled around me at speeds as fast as lightning continuously striking me with bolts from his fingertips that were unrestrained and hundreds of times more powerful but the Divine Sword was providing me the strength I needed to keep standing. He then tried to get in close for a deadly physical attack but the Divine Sword saw where he would attack from. I swung the blade catching Zeus off-guard. Zipping away to avoid a fatal blow, I nicked his arm. The corruption made it useless.

"Ha still think that my death is upon me."

"Thy foolishness knows no bounds! Thou shalt eat thy words. Humans are without natural flight. One shall prove thine inferiority."

Zeus flew up into the sky and started drawing in power for a final electrical attack.

"Rain. Throw me!"

"Right."

Using her monstrous strength, while Zeus was distracted, she swung me around by my feet, seven times then threw me, with great accuracy, strait at Zeus. Thrusting the Divine Sword directly into the spot where I first stabbed Zeus, splitting the blessed dagger down the midle, still embedded in his chest, down the center, it impaled him, We crashed to the ground. From the spot where the sword had pierced his body, corruption started to spread, black darker than black, the color of death. Strength, rapidly leaving my body, my connection to the Divine Sword had been severed when I let go of the hilt, and the damage I accumulated finally started to take effect, after all I fought a god.

"Thou art truly worthy of one's power. Now it belongs to thee, so one leaves 'that task' in thy capable hands. Victory is yours."

"What do you mean 'that task'?"

I asked before collapsing from fatigue and likely fatal injuries.

After the battle was over. Rain had taken me back to the temple where we both lived. Meanwhile, on what was a battlefield mere hours ago.

Zeus had turned to dust and the Divine Sword had been left laying on the ground, the wind had died down, the leaves had stopped rustling, the birds had stopped chirping, the sounds of the ocean could no longer be heard, it was as if all life had come to a standstill. A little girl appeared out of thin air, she looked to be about seven years old. At three an a half feet tall, she had long black hair that went down to her ankles. She hovered in the air over what was a battlefield. Once she spotted what she came for, she retrieved the sword, still laying where Zeus had been slain. Storing the sword with magic, she stared at the body of the old man laying on the ground, and said.

"Hey silly, are you going to play dead forever?"

"Ah so you've noticed, I should have expected as much, from a [Heretic God] such as yourself. Why did you help the boy?"

"Teeheehee. Let's just say it's in my best interest."

"But he is destined to be your mortal enemy as a Campione and [Heretic God]."

"Silly Mr. Emrys you should know after all these centuries, friend, enemy, it doesn't matter, if they have a use to me, I use them. That willful goddess Athena, flaunting her powers, in such close proximity. She should know better. It made things particularly easy for me. Remember your limits Mr. Emrys you can't help him too much"


	2. Chapter 1: Maze Of The Underwo

**Massive update to the prologue since November 29 and a small update December 9**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Maze Of The Underworld**

"What, where am I?"

I was standing on one of 12 pillars of light surrounded by infinite blackness.

"You are in the chamber of the Council Of Eight."

"Correction Heph, we are once again the Council Of Nine. Thank us."

"Why aren't you talking like that other god."

"That's because it takes to much energy."

"Forsooth, this manner of one speaking is tiresome."

"Okay you're hurting my head. What's the Council Of Nine?"

"**cough** **cough** Sorry but we don't have time to explain. Perhaps another time? For now we have an important issue to vote on. All in favor of leaving the matter of 'that task' we previously discussed up to the new member please raise your hands now."

Five people raised their hands.

"All opposed."

Three people raised their hands.

"Well newbie, you gonna vote?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well kid, you're on the council so you need to vote. So what'll it be, for, or opposed."

"To what."

"Leaving the matter of 'that task', stopping the destruction of the world at the hands of Cronus to you, the newbie, as a test, to see if you really are worthy of being a member of the council of Eight. I mean Council of Nine."

"Hell no."

"I'm guessing you're opposed then?"

"Yeah."

"That's five for, four opposed. Sorry Newbie, for what it's worth, we all believe in you."

"I don't."

"Shut it ya pessimist. Meeting adjourned."

One by one the other figures disappeared.

"Hey can you at least tell me what this council of nine is about. What about your name."

"Sorry but time's up."

And with that she was gone.

"Hey but you haven't told me how to leave."

So I just sat there in the blackness. A while later four figures in rainbow cloaks appeared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah we reserved this time slot for The Meeting Of The Divine Bronies."

"You need to leave."

"Yeah_ about that_..."

"You think we're awesome and want to join us?"

"_Not quite_. I would leave if I knew how."

"Turn around and close your eyes for ten seconds."

"Thanks."

"Feel free to join us some time. We spend about an hour talking about reruns of My Little Centaur. It's a-lot of fun you should really think about it."

"_Okay I'll think about it_."

I did as he said, when I opened my eyes I was in my bed. It was quiet so the lightning must have stopped while I was unconscious.

"YOU'RE AWAKE, THANK GOD!"

"Of course I'm awake can you quit yelling I have a headache."

"Alright I'll calm down."

"Who knew killing a god could give you a hangover."

"The fruit punch incident?"

"The fruit punch incident."

A few years ago our neighbor brought fruit punch to my dad's birthday. By the time he realized it was alcoholic, I had already drank a half gallon. Apparently I passed out and Dad forced Rain to carry me all the way to my room. I woke up with a horrible headache.

"It's strange, you healed overnight."

I sat up, got out of bed, walked over to the window, and took a look outside. Just then the island shook again.

"So I guess Zeus wasn't the cause of the shaking."

"Guess not."

The devastation was massive. Electric fires from the lightning had burned down several homes. Also the countless lightning strikes had ravaged the entire island. Many of the older buildings were shook to the ground by the recent earthquakes. Luckily no one was living in them at the time. The only building unscathed by all this was the temple that we called our home due to a barrier. My family had owned this temple for twelve generations. After Rain's parents were murdered four years ago, my grandfather invited her to live with us that was the same year my mother father and grandmother were killed, the year of the massacre. Everyone with the Emrys bloodline was killed, even the branch families. The only survivors of it were my grandfather and myself. Rain's parents were caught in the crossfire.

"It's kind of funny Rain."

"What is?"

"We both survive the massacre of our entire family and he gets himself killed by Zeus."

"Yeah a bit. Let's search through the rubble of abandoned homes for useful items."

"But those were other people's houses don't you think it's wrong."

"Look they left the stuff behind, and we need it to survive. You like you've healed enough, so let's hop to it. Don't make me use force"

When she threatened force, her word was law. Due to her bloodline she had who knows how many times normal human strength so when she did threatened to use force it a serious mater and she could back it up. So I did as she said without further delay.

Most of the houses were a complete wreck, some were just barely standing, and still others only had holes from where the lightning struck them. We gathered all the canned food, first aid kits, medications, and other items we could find, until dusk set in. Probably some time around 6:30, we opened a few cans, sat down for dinner.

"'_Incendo_'"

Using one of the fire spells grandfather taught me, I lit the brush we were using as kindling for our campfire.

"You know this was the first spell my grandfather taught me. I miss him."

"It's alright I'll do my best to help you get through it."

"Help him get through what."

"Your death of cour... WAIT WHAT!?"

My grandfather stepped out of the shadows.

"H-h-how is this possible? I saw you die."

""Oh you thought I died. I thought you abandoned me on the mountain to elope."

Rain's face turned bright red. She hit be sending me flying into the wall of one of the few buildings still standing knocking it down.

"Where the hell would you get that idea."

"It's what I would've done in your situation."

"Ow Rain that really hurt. Good thing I'm used to it or I'd be dead but why'd you hit me this time."

"N-no reason."

"NO REASON, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! Again grandfather, how are you alive, I saw the life leave your eyes, and your soul leave your body."

"Oh that. That was just gas."

Rain picked up my grandfather by his shirt collar.

"Zeus may not have killed you, but I sure will. You can count on it."

"Hold on, ease up on the reins Rain. Hahahaha, get it, reins, Rain, reins, Rain."

My grandfather had an affinity for bad jokes. He would probably go on like this for hours, except rein slugged him in the gut with her superhuman strength an he was down for the count. After the fire burned out Rain threw my unconscious grandfather over her shoulder and headed back to the temple.

"Rain grandfather is _kind of_ the only family I have left could you please be _a liiiiittle more gentle_ with him?"

"He'll wake up... I think... He always says there are no coincidences so if he doesn't it was meant to be."

"_Still_, you didn't have to use _aaallllll_ of your strength."

"This bastard made us think he was dead."

"So you try to kill him for real, _and how does that make sense_?"

When we arrived at the temple, she threw him across the room onto his bed, then we both went to our rooms, and laid down for the night. In the middle of breakfast the next morning We heard him wake up still laughing at his own joke. It startled me so much that I almost choked on my food.

"You were right he did wake up."

"_Yeah too bad_."

Grandpa came out of the bedroom grumbling.

"Don't you think that was a bit of an overreaction."

"Not really." "Maybe." Rain and I said simultaneously.

"In all seriousness while I was on the mountain I wasn't doing nothing. While I was on the mountain I discovered the cave entrance to the Necropolis Shrine has been unsealed."

"Necropolis Shrine, what's that?"

"About 8 generations ago a tribe of people who worshiped the dead lived in a network of tunnels running deep through Little Olympus. They guarded a seal the three pointed star. No one knows why but the entire tribe save for a single shrine maiden committed suicide. It had always been a city for the dead, and so it became a City Of The Dead, a Necropolis. The shrine to the three pointed star at the center hence the name Necropolis shrine. With no one else left to guard the shrine the only surviver sealed herself inside the cave entrance then used all her life energy to erect a magical barrier so powerful not even I could break it."

I then realized something.

"If even you couldn't break it, than who did."

"More like what than who. No mere sorcerer could accomplish this feat."

"So what did it then."

"I don't know. But that's beside the point, we should go up and take a look inside."

"You have a point. If they were guarding something we should probably check on it."

I was starting to think this had something to do with that rigged vote the council of eight I mean nine had. Something about me saving the world.

"We'll go after breakfast."

Grandfather sat down and we finished breakfast after which we all grabbed our things and headed out.

"Hey Rain, race you to the top."

"You're on."

"If I win you have to give me half of your lunch."

"If I win you have to feed me half of your lunch."

"High stakes, there's no way you'll beat me."

"I beg to differ."

"I beg to your differ."

"What does that even mean? Let's just race."

"Agreed. _I am the fastest, faster than man, faster than god, no speed can match my own_."

We got to our starting points. Just then Grandpa caught up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?"

But it was too late unwittingly spoke spell the words that had popped into my heed and I had already started to move. As soon as my feet left the ground I shot off like a bullet. Speeding out of control I plowed right through the rubble of the three buildings we were going to use at obstacles in the race then when I was almost at the top of the mountain I tried to slow myself down and tripped. The face-plant that followed must have been of epic proportions because the next thing I remember is waking up inside a person shaped hole two feet deep, surrounded by a crater about five feet deep, with around a twelve foot radius, and my with grandfather checking my pulse.

"HE'S ALIVE... AND AWAKE."

"GOOD, TELL HIM I WON."

Rain was standing 50 feet away at the top of Little Olympus with a triumphant look on her face.

"Hey grandfather the barrier must be gone because I think I made a back door."

"That makes things easier. because I stumbled on the front door by accident, and don't quite remember where it is. Now we don't have to search."

"**sigh** You were going to bring us up here even thoughh you didn't remember where the entrance was?"

"We would have found it eventually."

It took 20 minutes, but we, with rain's help of course, managed to make the peephole into a person shaped back entrance. When we entered the cave it was too dark to see.

"'_Archynnau_'"

Archynnau is a simple incantation, but hard to master. It's the fifth strongest form of fire based illumination magic using a single word incantation. We began to explore. There were homes built into the tunnel walls, some were caved in. I assumed this was because of the shaking.

As we delved further into the cave we started to hear the sound of water dripping which was weird because there wasn't any water above us and it hardly ever rained. The deeper we went the louder the sound got. When we finally reached the source, I was amazed.

The cave opened up into a perfectly round room with a pool of water in the middle that looked infinitely deep at the center was an elevated dome with a walkway and stairs leading up to it there were four waterfalls moving in reverse and the ceiling was coated with the water flowing up to then dripping down around the dome. The water was a bright silvery color that the water itself was giving off enough light to illuminate the entire room. The light that shown on the walls seemed to dance just like a campfire, it was beautiful.

"That explains the dripping sound."

"You're right, but is that all you can say."

"I'm too awestruck to say anything else."

"Let's check inside the dome."

"Good idea Rain."

"Don't touch any of the water droplets here alright you two."

"Why not."

Grandfather took a can of String-Beans out of his bag and tossed it into the falling droplets, it caught on fire and disintegrated though the reflection remained in the water for quite a while. Floating around until it seemed to be swallowed up by the depths.

"That's why."

"You always did hate String-Beans didn't you Grandfather. _Disposing of those must have been a relief_."

"Yup."

"That's alright I brought more."

"Good thinking rain."

We all entered the dome. Surprisingly the dome's ceiling looked like the night sky. In the center of the dome was a pedestal. We gathered around the pedestal, and examined it. There was a hole carved into the stone it was a triangle but the edges were curved in, there was a second triangle half the size of the first in the center with a rotation offset of 60 degrees.

"The three pointed star is missing."

"But Grandfather it's got six points."

"True but the other three are to make it look like it twinkles."

"_Okay,_ so the three pointed star with six points is missing. Whada-we-do?"

"Let's have lunch and come back to it later, I'm getting hungry."

"Already on it guys."

While we were being idiots Rain had used some of grandfathers magic and was cooking the food.

"Nonsense Rain you know I'm the better cook."

"Yeah but if I let you cook the String-Beans would be left out."

"True enough."

when the food was ready she dished it out. Then I remembered the bet, I knew she did too but I was hoping she didn't remember. I waited for them to finish then ate half of what was on my plate placed it on the ground in front of her then bowed.

"So you remembered the bet after all,_ but did you remember the other half_?"

"Damn it."

"_I think that means yes_. Well, hop to it."

"But you only won because of that strange power I accidentally used."

"Doesn't matter, a win is a win, remember."

"_Fine_."

I decided to do as she said. I picked up the fork and stabbed some of the unknown meat.

"Yuck."

"_Sorry about that._ _I didn't mean to get it up your nose, I'm really bad at this_."

"_Sure you are_. You know you're a sore loser."

"Well you're a sore winner."

"Fine I'll feed myself. I was kind of looking forward to you feeding me."

"That's enough you two. You take a closer look at the pedestal while Rain and I pack up."

"Okay"

I went back inside the dome and took another look around.

"No matter how many times I look at it it doesn't make any more sense."

"I saw who took it."

A little girl's voice came out of thin air. I looked around, no one was there. the sounds of the water droplets stopped for a moment, and suddenly a girl of about seven years in age was standing there. A strange new feeling welled up inside me. My body was being energized and filled with power, there was also a sense of apprehension and alertness. Like that of a wild animal sensing a predator no more like that of a predator sensing another predator. I instinctively said.

"You're not human are you?"

"teehee, of course not silly I'm a [Heretic God]."

"What do you mean, you saw who took it."

"Exactly what I said young one, I saw the thief, well, thieves who took it."

"Do you mind telling me the whole story."

"Not at all child. Three thieves broke in and stole the treasure splitting it by their number and hiding the pieces. One is in the rubble of the Colosseum, another at the bottom of the ocean, and the other is buried in the deepest depths of the earth."

"Okay so why is this place so important."

"WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID? This is The Phlegethon the river of fire. If the three pointed star isn't returned here soon it's flow will reverse."

"How do I know if I can trust you."

"You don't, heehee. You'll just have to see little one. Goodbye kid teeheehee."

The sound of the droplets were quieted for a second time but only for an instant and she was gone. The energy that had been flowing through my body was capped off the sense of apprehension evaporated and my senses returned to normal once again.

"Did you two catch that?"

"Most of it, whew that was a tense situation. You never know what goes on in the mind of a god. She could have decided to kill us all."

"Let's go home and tomorrow we'll work out a plan."

"Sounds good I'm tired."

"Me too, I'm an old man you know."

We made our way back to the makeshift entrence.

"Alright... tomorrow... we make... a plan... to search, for the three parts, of the three pointed star, with six points."

As I took one last look at the crater with the person shaped back door in it I thought, I am so glad I cant remember that.

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2: Fight or Food

**Update to Chapter 1 December 9th**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Battle Docs**

Soon after we got up and headed out from the island. Unable to head to the closest shore which was the island of Japan, we used the 'Five Gates', The Phlegethon, The Styx, The Lethe, The Cocytus, The Acheron, to screw geography and teleport to Santa Maria Di Leuca in Italy. Grandfather had stayed behind to erect a ten layered sealing barrier for keeping people away from the island.

"Take that geography. Where to now?"

"Oh my aching head. I'm not quite sure I've never left the island. How can you not have a headache!? Rain you're indestructible."

Meanwhile a few hours ago at the closest airport forty eight kilometers away a plane arrived from somewhere near Napals and three people departed one male and two female. On the way parking lot where a rental car had been arranged for them the male was conversing with one of the females a strikingly beautiful blond Italian girl by the name of Erica Blandelli.

"So what is it again that's bringing us all the way out here."

"There's a small island off the coast of japan. Recently there's been an influx of people from the island the Copper Black Cross has received numerous strange reports. They suspect a [Heretic God] might be behind it. Now we're heading to Santa Maria Di Leuca."

"Well if it's off the coast of Japan then why are we still in Italy."

"Because you can't reach it from Japan. Since the early first century it's been isolated by the magic of multiple Gods."

"Why didn't they ask idiot Doni."

"They did but he denied the request saying 'I'm on vacation.'"

"Since when does he turn down a chance to fight? What is that Idiot up to?"

"And since Salvatore Doni is occupied I volunteered your assistance."

"You know you really shouldn't go volunteering other peoples time without permission especially right after they get out of the hospital."

The striking blond Italian girl latched onto the boy's arm with all her strength. The boy who dost protest too much, and denies his true self, tried to escape her grip, but Erica's magically enhanced strength, made escape impossible, it was no use, so he gave in. The fifth wheel, I mean. third person, of the group was Oriental like the boy and was walking ahead as she was going to be the driver.

"Aww, but Godou, since Yuri had an 'emergency' at the shrine, and had to fly back to Japan, I thought this would be the perfect place for us to work on our romance. An island shrouded in mystery, the king and his lover go to investigate, and after facing mortal danger, hardship and many trials, they finally elope. Lilly would be proud, don't you think."

"Speaking of that one where is she? She suddenly left soon after you showed up."

Reaching the parking lot they casually continued the conversation. (As a side note: To the outside world Godou and Erica looked like a close couple arriving in Lecce with a friend and the 'emergency' at the shrine was a favor from one of her trusted contacts in Japan.)

"Oh Lily said she has some things to take care of at the Bronze Black Cross"

Not paying much attention, Godou got into the back seat next to Erica, but by the time he realized who was in the driver's seat, Ariana had already started the car, and shifted to fifth gear. And so, Godou, Erica, and Ariana, left the airport, full speed, for Santa Maria Di Leuca.

Ariana Character Profile

Trainee of Copper Black Cross

Personal Maid of Erica Blandelli

Great Cook

Soup or Stew = Biological Weapon

Will probably cause the Carpocalypse

End Character Profile

After driving for a half hour, they arrived at the port town. After the further four hours it took him to revive from the heart attack he had on the ride over, causing the goat incarnation to be sealed for the day the, two groups arrived at/in the port, at the same time.

"If I were a piece of the deceptively named Three Pointed Star where would I be That girl did say there was one hidden in the wreck of the Roman Colosseum. We could go there first, then again we don't know much about the rest of the world. I don't know Rain what do you think. Do you think we should go to Rome or should we make some new friends."

"I don't know any better than you do. You're the smart one."

That was when this fruitless conversation, was interrupted by blond beauty Erica Blandelli. (Still holding tightly onto Godou.)

"Excuse me, but did the two of you, by any chance, happen to come from Olympus Island."

"Yeah we just left."

"My name is Erica Blandelli. I'm sorry to ask this, but would you mind taking us there?"

"No, sorry, the island's off limits, for the time being."

"Surly, you can make an exception for, the, Kusanagi Godou."

"Please don't call me Shirley **snicker**. Am I supposed to know that name? Besides my grandfather erected a barrier."

"I'm sure he would lower the barrier for one of the Seven Campione."

"I don't know what the hell(apt word choice. Campione are Devil Kings.) that is, and this isn't a barrier that you can simply 'lower'."

She seemed to get angry. From Godou's point of view, it was gratifying seeing the social genius knight, fail for once.

"Then maybe, we'll just brake the barrier, and show you."

"Yeah, right, my grandfather put up a Ten Layer Barrier, strong enough to keep out a [Heretic God]. The only way through is a password."

"Impossible, even the highest level magi have trouble with a Three Layer Barrier. A Ten Layer Barrier requires fifty high level magi, and takes twelve days, with no lapse in concentration to complete. One man couldn't do it alone, it's just not possible."

_"Bibliotheca libro mutuum: 5AF4280162."_

Using the Latin spell words, Library Book Loan: Index ID I borrowed a book from grandfathers library. Holding out my hand, blue flames started to appear in mid air, and began to expand. from behind where the flames were expanding, the corner of a book was now visible. Grabbing it by the corner, I tugged it free with all my might, then waited for the blue flames to go out.

"It helps to have access to the Grimoire of Barriers and Protection, still my grandfather doesn't let me near his first edition scrolls."

"I guess that means you'll have to tell us the password."

"Sorry, but no."

"Then we'll just have to force it out of you."

"Fine by me, I'd like to see you try."

Separating from, Godou Erica began to say the Incantation for summoning her favorite magic sword Cuore di Leone. As Godou watched, wondering why it always devolved into violence, he couldn't admit, even to himself, it but he wouldn't have it any other way.

_"O lion of steel and your ancestor, the lion-hearted king."_

_"Please hear the oath of the knight Erica Blandelli."_

_"I am the valorous successor to the bugle, the descendant of the Black Knight."_

_"'Til my fighting spirit is broken, my sword will never shatter."_

_"O lion-hearted king, I implore you; bring the essence of battle into my hand!"_

In her empty right hand, a longsword appeared out of thin air.

_"Advance! The time for Cuore di Leone to fight has come!"_

"Ah so it's a magic sword, is it? Heart of Lion impressive. _'Bibliotheca libro redeo'_"

The Grimoire of Barriers and Protection was swallowed back up by the blue flames returning to grandfathers library.

"Flattery won't get you any mercy."

"I assure you that was not the intent."

The Blond Beauty started her assault with a fast but elegant frontal attack. Realizing her style immediately, I decided to play along. I sidestepped her attack with a graceful motion of my own, by pivoting on my left foot, then placing my finger on where the blade meets the hilt.

"This is where a normal magic swords weak-point is but yours is indestructible so I won't bother trying."

"So you do have some skill. Godou you could learn a something about dodging gracefully from him."

"Why would I need to dodge gracefully, it just wastes energy. I'm fine the way I am."

Erica began a barrage of attacks, starting with three consecutive strikes aiming for vital spots.

Splendidly avoiding all three I got behind her as I spoke.

"I thought you'd need us alive. If you want to know something, don't you need live people, to tell it? But I can tell lethality is your style."

"You're right that is my style but there's something else. I only need one living person to tell me the code."

Godou still watching from afar, noticed for the first time, that the [Bull] was available, meaning someone has superhuman strength.

"Be careful Erica one of them is strong very strong."

"Oh you're worried about me, how sweet. You are finally beginning to fill the role of my Erica Blandelli's lover."

As she said that she spun around twice with a single deadly motion. Jumping with what grace I could I escaped death and landed on her sword tip. Though I wasn't unscathed. My shoulder had been sliced by her blade. Still standing on her sword I spoke.

"Though I may like to indulge my opponent a little, my style, is a fair fight, on equal footing."

"I'm not opposed to that in fact I prefer it that way too."

She turned her sword forcing me to jump down.

"Then why don't you put your sword away, and fight."

"Tempting, but I don't fight opponents, I know nothing about, unarmed."

She swung at me again. Avoiding the blow I said.

"Oh well worth a try. Hey Rain, switch out with me for a bit."

I started moving toward her and Erica took one last swing at me.

"'_Transulto_'"

Using something similar to what European magi call 'leap magic' I jumped and her sword missed my side by a centimeter. Rain jumped on her own power and we tagged out/in in midair. As soon as Rain landed Erica Began a string of deadly attacks with inhuman speed.

"Hey Rain do you think you can hold her off, without killing her, for five minutes."

"Holding her off shouldn't be a problem but I can't promise I wont kill her by mistake."

"Confident, aren't we."

As Erica said that, Rain blocked a sword thrust she was unable to dodge barehanded and I began to sing.

"_Oh black winged taloned beast, Herald of stormy skies,"_

_"Oh great bird with deep black wings, These wings that carry you on high,"_

_"Oh ye soul with eyes so black, So black they drew me in,"_

_"The midnight sky does not compare, Your blackness it doth surly win."_

Rain Blocked an overhead swing with the sword clasp. She then proceeded to try to kick Erica's feet out from under her. Erica immediately pulled back then swung at Rain's left side. Rain blocked, Erica quickly spun around and slashed at her right side.

_"As the Crow flies, The Raven smirks, The Phoenix sings, Descend to earth."_

Rain blocked it with such force that Cuore di Leone was sent flying. Rain tried to hit Erica with a roundhouse kick.

_"Sharpen your talons, Sharpen your beak, 'Til luster doth set in,"_

_"Sound the trumpets, Black feathers rain, The war will soon begin,"_

_"The Phoenix is a bird of flame, Doth fall, Doth rise again,"_

_"The Phoenix's melody within, The Raven's Blade will sing, Begin."_

Before the kick had a chance to connect, Erica used 'leap magic', to jump over Rain's head, and retrieve Cuore di Leone, which was sticking out of the ground behind her. Erica then released some sort of power restraint, or seal, and charged in, with a strait thrust.

_"As the Crow flies, The Raven smirks, The Phoenix sings, Descend to earth."_

Attempting to block it with her hand, she failed, and at the last second, she ducked under the blow, then kicked Erica's chest.

_"A scholar with the blackest wings, Her cunning knows no bounds,"_

_"Intelligence beyond a beast, Ferocity unsound,"_

_"Oh ungodly blackest bird, They say death she doth bring,"_

_"A Raven is a bird of storms, Her song is carried on the wind."_

Erica pulled back at the last second, so it was a light blow, but it still knocked her back ten feet. Once again, Erica charged, but instead swung from the right. Rain managed to block it with two hands, but Erica followed up with a kick, which Rain was unable to block.

_"As the Crow flies, The Raven smirks, The Phoenix sings, Descend to earth."_

After taking the kick, Rain countered with her own, once again knocking Erica back, then decided it was her turn to attack.

I had finished the song, power was building up in my left hand, and I began chanting the second part of the incantation.

_"In ancient times long forgot, There lived a great blacksmith,"_

_"His inspiration fled, A song blew on the wind ,"_

_"A bird of black eclipsed the sun, A feather fell to earth,"_

_"Surprised to find it tough as steel, This gave the smith a muse."_

Pushing off the ground with her left foot, cracking the pavement, in half a second Rain had traversed the thirty feet separating her and Erica and Kicked with her right. Aiming for Erica's shoulder, her kick was intercepted by Cuore di Leone, as her other foot landed.

_"The smith, He prayed for nights and days, Black feathers Rained,"_

_"Gathering everything he could, He brought them to his shop,"_

_"He forged a sword as strong as steel, A sword blacker than midnight sky."_

_"Twas dubbed the Raven's Blade, The Phoenix came to bless, Revival song was sung."_

Rain attempted to punch Erica's vulnerable left side. Erica jumped, doing a front flip, and turn in midair in order to get behind Rain, while simultaneously swinging Cuore di Leone. Rain ducked, then countered with another roundhouse kick, knocking Erica out of the air.

Finishing the second part of the incantation wind started to swirl around me. I paused for a moment to let the effect set in.

After being knocked from the air by a powerful kick, Erica used Cuore di Leone to stop her from rolling, and taking more damage.

Once the wind centered around my left hand, I began to chant the third, and final, part of the incantation.

_"Oh sword of black, Whose luster is beyond compare,"_

_"Oh sword blacker than midnight, Whose darkness eclipses the sun,"_

_"Oh sword of wisdom, She is the Raven's Blade, Whose luster is beyond compare,"_

_"Oh sword of ancient times, She is the Raven's Blade, Whose cunning brings me victory."_

The two pushed off the ground, kick met kick, and Erica was sent flying once more, but before she was out of range, she used Cuore di Leone to change the direction of her momentum, and came around for a second kick, which couldn't be blocked, or countered.

_"Stay by my side, That we may win every battle,"_

_"Share with me your wisdom, That victory may follow us into war,"_

_"Lend me your wings, That we may not falter, And will be a symbol to others,"_

_"Give freely your strength, Descend furl your wings, Fight by my side Mavros Lapita."_

Taking a hit kick with high heals to the ribs rain was knocked to the ground as Erica landed gracefully. Calling Cuore di Leone back to her hand Erica forced rain back on the defensive with a flurry of attacks. Rain began increasing the distance between them.

The magic power, and wind I had gathered, condensed, and formed the hilt of a sword. Grabbing onto the hilt, I drew it from it's sheath the other world. Sparks flew, as the blade reluctantly made it's flashy entrance into this existence.

The sword was sleek, so sleek, the blade was as thin as a feather. It was black, even the hilt, and not just black, but true black, like staring into the eyes of a beast. It also had a gleam to it, and shimmered in the light. It looked almost as if the sword itself was alive.

Holding the blade in my left hand, I called out to Rain.

"I'm ready. Switch back."

Erica had regained the upper hand at this point, Or so she thought. She had taken no real damage, neither had Rain, but Erica was on the offensive. Still Rain knew that the incantation was nearing completion, so she had been slowly pulling back.

"Hold it right there this battle is between me and her."

"Now who's overconfident?"

Rain replied to Erica, as she punched the ground at her feet. Erica jumped back, as a crater five meters in diameter appeared.

"He asked me to hold you off while he summoned his weapon."

"Rain don't use your full power like that you just damaged the pavement, like a lot. You know I have to pay for that."

"Oh quit your complaining. It,s not that bad. Besides, I didn't use my full power, I simply displayed my lethal force."

"'_transulto_'"

We both jumped, tagging hands in mid air once again, and switching places.

"Well I guess I'll go with it, but from the way you're holding that sword, I'd say you were a novice."

"It's true, I have no knowledge of swordplay..."

"Then how do you expect to fight against a knight. I expected you to be at least somewhat skilled, with the way you dodged, and all."

"I didn't finish. It's true 'I' don't know swordplay, but Mavros Lapita does."

_"Oh sword blacker than midnight, Whose darkness eclipses the sun,"_

_"Share with me your wisdom, That victory may follow us into war."_

A small black tendril projected from the sword's hilt. Wrapping around my wrist, it pierced my skin, and made it's way up my arm through my veins. Immediately knowledge of swordplay flowed into me, tactical maneuvers, thrusts, swings, parries, it was all there.

"What's this you've taken a stance, you seem to confident, your demeanor has completely changed. What happened to you just now?"

"As I said Mavros Lapita knows swordplay, so I just asked to borrow her knowledge."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"You could call it that or since I'm a novice you could call it a perfect match. Like your lion's heart and Cuore di Leone."

"I beg to differ."

The boy on the sidelines interrupted.

"She is not a lion, she's a devil."

"You really don't know how to treat a lady, do you?"

"You're one to talk, you never treat me like a lady."

Rain responded angrily to my reply.

"That's because you're more like a guy."

In hindsight,`not the smartest thing to say to a girl let alone one with monstrous strength. A flying kick came from behind, sending me somersaulting into a car windshield. Surprised I was alive, I pulled myself out of the windshield, and said.

"Rain, you could have killed me, and I have to pay for that too. We don't know how much of the local currency we'll need."

"YOU DESERVED THAT!"

Rain stomped back off to the side, cracking the pavement with every step. The battle began again, I faced Erica, and we charged simultaneously. Swords clashed, once, twice, three times. The sound of metal against metal rang out in a beautiful, yet eerie tone.

The fourth time our blades met, it was at just the right angle to, in spite of Cuore di Leone's immortality of steel, slice right through it's blade, by temporarily nullifying the magic responsible. But before I could press my advantage, the worst possible outcome happened.

"**eeeeerrrrr**"

As my stomach growled, I realized, I hadn't eaten since breakfast. crumpled up on the ground from hunger. Rain got over her anger, then rushed over to help. but her stomach growled too, and she also fell to the ground, and we both passed out. We get really hungry.

When I next awoke, I was sitting up in a comfortable padded bench. Rain was sitting next to me, still unconscious. Erica, and the boy who had been introduced as Godou, were sitting across from us, looking at some sort of laminated booklet, maybe a report.

"This is very comfortable for a interrogation table and what's that report about."

"What are you stupid? This isn't a report it's a menu and we're not interrogating you we're feeding you."

"Haven't you ever been to a restaurant."

"So this is what the Europeans call a restaurant? I I I hear they'll feed you anything you like if you pay them. Now that would be worth spending extra on. HEY WE'RE IN ONE OF THOSE PLACES THE EUROPEANS CALL A RESTAURANT RAIN RAIN WAKE UP "

"Wah-huh-wah I'm awake. Wow I once saw a picture of a place like this."

She smacked me as she woke up embedding my head in the seat.

"You know it's not only Europe they have places like this in japan too."

"So what happened to Erica killing one of us and interrogating the other."

Rain asked just as I was coming out of the daze she put me in when she woke up.

"Don't look at me. Godou was the one who killed my fun."

"I just couldn't stand to see you doing whatever you want anymore. Go ahead you two can order whatever you want. We'll pay for it."

"Whatever we want."

"You'll pay for it."

And so began the banquet.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

I'm taking a trip to visit family for Christmas and will be gone until sometime after New Years . Happy Respective Holidays everyone.


End file.
